


Why So Blue, Red?

by TheAnonFanOn



Category: Dreamworks - Fandom, Netflix - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), I wrote this like three years ago I'm so sorry its low key cringe, Keith is dumb, M/M, Mass post, May continue writing but idk, Posting bc Im bored in quarantine, Quarantine, Season two (ending), Short Story, The description of how they get together is totally on point not to brag lol, They love each other though its fine, Totally ignoring the rest of the show because I wrote this after the season two ending, end of season two, klance, lance is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonFanOn/pseuds/TheAnonFanOn
Summary: "He's... Gone?" Keith whispered.---------------------------Keith was shaking. “I have to find him.”---------------------------"You know I love you, right, Red?"---------------------------When a beloved paladin goes missing, Keith must search for him. But as he scours the galaxy for his friend, his own struggles battle for his attention.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith X Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship, Lance & Keith
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE_ **

"He's... Gone?" Keith whispered.

Silence fell among the paladins.

After a few moments, Pidge spoke up, "Wh-Who's going to pilot the black lion?"

" _ That's _ what you're worried about?" Keith snapped at Pidge. "You're not worried about Shiro at all? He could be dead!"

"Keith, calm down—” Lance said, reaching up to place a hand on Keith's shoulder. Before he could, though, Keith stepped away.

"I will not 'calm down'. Shiro is missing! I-I... I need to find him... I need to go." Keith hurriedly climbed out of the black lion.

"Keith!" Hunk called. "Keith, dude, come back!"

Lance watched as Keith ran off. It worried him to see Keith so upset— And it frustrated him to see Keith so worked up over Shiro.

"Where is Keith going?" Allura asked, appearing in the Black Lion. "And where is Shiro?"

"W-We don't know." Hunk stuttered. "Should someone go stop Keith?"

"I'll do it." Lance bean to leave.

"Wait," Allura caught his arm. "Are you sure? You two don't get along very well, you know."

Lance laughed internally. "It'll be fine."

Lance found Keith sitting in his room. Lance plopped himself down next to Keith, who had his head in his hands.

"Why so blue, Red?" Lance asked gently.

"Shut up," Keith muttered through his fingers.

"Keith, I'm sure that we'll find him—”

"No, Lance, we won't."

"How do you know?"

"Shiro told me that if anything happened to him that he wanted me to lead Voltron... And that means he obviously knew that something was going to happen to him..." Keith rubbed his face and lifted his head from his hands, his face wet from tears.

Lance blinked. "Keith, were you crying?"

"No." He snapped. "I don't cry."

"Keith," Lance said gently, reaching up to wipe Keith's face. "It's okay to cry..."

"No, it's not, Lance..." Keith held Lance's hand to his cheek.

Lance fell silent for a moment.

"Why are you so worried about him? ...Were you... into him?"

Keith shook his head. "No... He's like a brother to me. It's nothing like you and I."

Lance felt relieved. "I was worried about losing you for a second there, babe."

"Mhm." Keith murmured, looking down into his lap, holding Lance's hand to his face.

Lance intertwined their fingers and placed their hands between them. "You know I love you, right, Red?"

"I love you too, Blue."

"Let's get back to the others. We need to try and figure out what happened to Shiro." Lance ran a hand through Keith's mullet.

"Can't we just stay here?" Keith sighed.

"I wish we could, but they need our help. We probably have to do repairs as well."

"When are we going to tell them?"

"About us?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure. But we'll tell them. Eventually."

"Seems like you almost don't want to tell them," Keith glared at Lance. "Especially since you're always flirting with Allura and any other girl you can find."

"Babe, it's not like that—”

"You say you worry about losing me, but how do you think I feel when you flirt with Allura?" Keith stood and tore his hand away from Lance.

"I'm trying to keep us a secret! Red, you know that. We don't want them to know about us—”

"Prove that you love me, then." Keith interrupted. "I'm tired of standing by while you flirt with any girl that crosses your path."

Keith stormed out of his room, leaving Lance behind.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_ **

"Where's Lance?" Allura asked when Keith stormed into the control room.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Keith snapped, sitting down in the red chair.

Allura blinked, surprised at how hostile Keith was acting.

"Keith, are you alright?" Hunk questioned.

"M' fine, Hunk... We need to discuss the situation with Shiro."

"Keith's right," Pidge spoke up. "We need to find Shiro."

"But how? We don't know where he could have gone and we don't know how to find him." Hunk said.

"Why don't we try contacting him through the communication's system?" Corran appeared in the door. "We could contact his helmet."

"Would it reach as far as where he might be?" Pidge raised an eyebrow.

"We can try it," Allura said. "Remember how Corran was able to contact Keith and I from the ship when we tried to see if Zarkon was tracking us?"

"He didn't contact my helmet then," Keith crossed his arms. "He contacted the pod."

"Right, right." Corran nodded. "Well, what about your helmets? Do you think they would connect?"

"Only if we're in the same area. I could barely communicate with him through the helmets when we were on the same planet.” 

Lance entered the control room and sat down in his seat, silent. Keith didn't even glance his direction.

"We can still try to connect through the helmets," Allura gave Keith a pleading look. "We have to try."

"We can try, but I'm telling you it won't work." Keith huffed, picking up his helmet from his lap and slipping it on. Pidge and Hunk did the same.

"Shiro," Allura spoke into her earrings. "Shiro, can you hear us?"

There was no answer.

"Shiro, where are you?" Hunk said nervously.

No response.

"Shiro, do you copy?" Keith looked up at the ceiling.

Only silence.

After a moment or two, Keith looked at Allura. "I told you."

Allura sighed. "What are our other options?"

"Can you track him?" Pidge wondered aloud.

"How would she track him?" Hunk frowned.

"Through the black lion."

"The black lion is on the ship, number five." Corran stated flatly.

"Well, yes, but Shiro and the black lion— Their Quintessence is linked, isn't it? Shiro is an extension of the black lion."

"That—” Allura paused. "That might work."

Pidge sat back with a smirk.

Allura placed her hands on the control stands and closed her eyes.

Everyone sat and watched her for a reaction. Lance looked over at Keith, who wasn't looking at him.

_ I have to fix this, _ He thought.

A few minutes later, Allura opened her eyes. "I found something... But I'm doubtful..."

Keith jumped up from his seat. "Where? Is it coordinates?"

"Pulling it up now..."

The sparkling universe spread itself out over the room.

"There," Allura pointed to a pair of purple spots, on the edge of the known galaxy. "But... It’s not really a planet… It's faded, and it seems like it's not in... This realm."

"What realm, then?" Hunk cocked his head.

"The Mind Realm."

"What the Quiznack is the 'Mind Realm'?" Keith said.

"It's a level of reality where you are without a physical body," Corran spoke up, a concerned look on his face. "And if you die there, your body dies with you."

"Oh," Keith breathed, sinking back into his seat.

"So you think Shiro is in the Mind Realm?" Pidge frowned. "Where is his body then?"

"I don't know." Allura murmured. "But we can check where his signature is."

"What are the coordinates?" Keith asked.

"Sending them to your gauntlets now." Allura typed something on the holographic screen in front of her.

"I'm going to go look for him," Keith rose from his seat. "I'm taking the black lion."

"What?" Pidge frowned.

"I can fly it."

"How?"

"Shiro asked me to lead Voltron if anything ever happened to him. And if... If we can't find him, I need to get some bonding time in with the black lion."

"Why would he ask you to do that?" Allura blinked.

"I had to pilot the black lion in order to save him when we were lost in the wormhole." Keith stepped onto Shiro's descent pad and it began to sink into the floor.

"Keith, wait, I'm coming with you." Lance stood.

"No, you're not." Keith glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm going with you."

Keith ignored Lance, crossing his arms. Lance quickly climbed onto the descent pad with Keith. Once they had descended into the floor far enough for it to close up above them, Lance lay himself against Keith's back.

Keith ignored this.

Lance huffed. "Pay attention to meeee..." He whined, rolling around across Keith's back. Keith glared over his shoulder at him. "Baby, please, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't proof."

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist from behind as the elevator opened to the zipline. Keith launched himself onto it, Lance holding on tight.

"Red, please, you have to understand that I only flirt with her so we don't seem suspicious!"

"Well then maybe it's about time we came out." Keith flung them down the tunnel, and Lance pulled Keith into his lap as they slid.

"Aren't you worried about being kicked out of Voltron?" Lance rested his chin on Keith's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if we are once we find Shiro. Zarkon is gone. I'm sure that Allura and Corran can spread the word on their own. We can all go back to our lives." Keith told him. "So even if we're kicked out for being together, it won't make a difference, since we'll go back to our own lives."

"My life wouldn't have meaning without you, Red."

Keith sighed. "And you're my everything, Blue. But you still need to prove that you're serious about this relationship."

They were thrown into the black speeder, Lance landing with Keith on his lap. Keith turned on the speeder and they sped down the tunnel.

"How can I prove it?" Lance asked.

"You have to figure that out on your own." Keith said. "So long as it includes stopping yourself from flirting with Allura."

Lance sighed.

The speeder slowed to a stop on the elevator, and they began to ascend to the black lion.

It was silent between the two paladins.

Soon, Keith was sitting at the head of the black lion, Lance standing behind him.

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I know I'm not Shiro. I'm sorry. But he's in danger, he's lost, and we need to find him. And if we can't find him, I need to pilot you... And to pilot you, I need to connect with you... I need to bond with you... But first we need to try and find Shiro." He whispered.

A moment passed before the lion responded.

Keith smiled. "Thank you."

The lion launched out of its bay and flew off into the starry space sky.

Allura appeared above the dashboard. "I'm impressed, Keith. I never expected you to be able to connect with the black lion."

"Neither did I, until I did." Keith chuckled. "I'm sure that it's only because Shiro is in danger."

"Possibly." Allura agreed. "Just be sure to head directly to the coordinates, and contact us when you're there. Hunk, Pidge, Corran and I need to get to work on repairing the ship. And Lance, please try not to argue with Keith. I'd rather not have you kill each other."

"You got it." Keith nodded. Allura's feed disappeared and silence fell again.

A set of coordinates appeared on the dashboard and the lion sped up.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER THREE_ **

Shiro opened his eyes and looked around at the strange, discolored world around him. He felt like he was weightless, yet on solid ground at the same time.

He was back in the Mind Realm.

Shiro struggled to sit up, every muscle tense and every nerve on end. Shiro's head was pounding and his body was sore. He could feel where shrapnel must have punctured his skin and where he must have been bleeding. His ears were ringing and there were spots dancing in his eyes.

The expanse of the mind realm was empty. There was nothing to be found for miles. The last time Shiro was there, he had been there with Zarkon and the black lion, but now he was without either of them, and Shiro was unsure of how to escape. He focused on wanting to wake up, on opening his eyes, on moving, but nothing happened. He was still in the discolored expanse of nothingness. 

Alone.

"Lance, get off." Keith growled.

"But whyyyyy?"

"Because I said to! I can't fly straight if you're sitting on me!"

"Why would you fly straight if you aren't?" Lance smirked.

"Shut up and get off of me."

Lance sighed deeply and climbed off of Keith's lap, sitting down on the floor beside his chair. "This lion's a lot bigger than mine," Lance commented.

"Yes. The black lion makes up the torso of Voltron. You make up the leg."

"And you make up the arm. Your lion's small." Lance rested his chin on Keith's knee.

"So is your—”

"Okay, no." Lance reached up and put a hand over Keith's smirking face. "Let's not go there. This isn't the time."

Keith laughed. "Well it is."

"No it isn't." Lance glared at him.

"Fine, fine, I give." Keith rolled his eyes. "...My lion's bigger than yours."

"You wish!" Lance huffed.

"No, you wish." Keith smirked.

Lance blinked, then grinned. "You're a dork."

"So are you." Keith rapped his knuckles on Lance's helmet.

"Keep both hands on the steering stick thingy!" Lance snapped.

Shiro finally got to his feet and stumbled over to what looked like a purple tree. It was the only thing in the blank, swirling realm other than himself. Shiro propped himself against the tree's trunk and slid to the ground. He still felt weightless and sore as he pressed a hand to the side of his helmet. His lungs were burning, but functional.

_ Will the other's be able to hear me? How long have I been out? Am I dead? Did we defeat Zarkon? _

"K-Keith," Shiro muttered into his helmet's com. "Keith, Lance, Hunk, P-Pidge, anyone? A-Allura, Corran? Anyone? D-Do you copy, anyone, do you c-copy?"

Keith froze, lifting his head and staring out the windshield.

"Keith?" Lance asked, concerned. "Is something—”

"Did you hear that?" Keith interrupted him.

"Hear what?"

"...There! There it was again!"

"Honey, are you okay? Are you hearing things?"

Shiro coughed. "Keith, Keith— I-It's me, It's Shiro—" He spun into a coughing fit.

"Lance,—*Static*—hear that? There's—*Static*—helmet's com!"

"Keith, what're you—*Static*—Hear anything."

"L-Lance, Keith, d-do you copy? I-It's Shiro."

"We have—*Static*—Find him. It's got—*Static*—Shiro!"

"Keith, it's me, please, i-it's Sh-Shiro! C-Can't you hear me?"

“Babe, calm—*Static*—It’s prob—*Static*—Glitch in the system.”

“Lance, i-it’s not a glitch, it’s me, i-it’s Shiro.” 

Shiro was beginning to panic. 

What if they didn’t hear him? What if they couldn’t find him? What if he was lost forever? What if they hadn’t beaten Zarkon, and Keith couldn’t pilot the Black lion? What if There wasn’t anyone to pilot the red lion while Keith flew the black lion? 

Shiro took off his helmet and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER FOUR_ **

“It’s stopped.” Keith sank back into his seat. 

“I didn’t hear anything…” Lance frowned.

“It was probably my imagination,” Keith shook his head. “I just really want to find Shiro.”

“We’ll find him. Don’t worry, Red, he’ll be okay.”

“How do you know that?” Keith snapped. 

Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Calm down. It’s okay.”

“Lance, he was the only friend I had back on Earth. Then I lost him… He disappeared on Kerberos and I was alone. Then I finally got him back… And now he’s gone again.” Keith was shaking. “I have to find him.”

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “We will. Just keep heading for those coordinates.”

Keith pushed the lion to go faster. “C’mon, buddy, we have to hurry… He could be hurt…” He whispered.

After about twenty minutes of total silence, they were approaching the coordinates. 

“Lance, please contact the castle.” Keith said.

“Got it,” Lance pulled up a com screen on the dashboard.

Corran appeared on the screen. “Oh, hello Lance and Keith! Have you reached the coordinates?”

“Almost,” Lance responded. “We’re coming up on them now. How are the repairs coming?”

“Pretty well. Zarkon’s ship did some damage to the main hull, so I’m working on that with Allura. Pidge and Hunk are repairing Engine two, which we must have lost in battle.”

“Alright. Hopefully we’ll be back with Shiro in an hour.”

“Okay. I’ll tell Allura.” The com screen disappeared. 

Keith slowed the black lion to a stop on a large, stationary asteroid. 

“I’m going to try and contact Shiro from outside.” He said, standing from his seat and sealing his helmet.

“I’m coming with.” Lance stood. 

“Fine,” Keith murmured. 

They stepped out of the lion and onto the asteroid. Lance struggled to stay on the ground, because the gravity was weak and if he tried to move any faster than a slow walk he might float away.

“Hold onto me,” Keith offered an arm. “I had Pidge add cleats to my suit, so I can’t float away from low-gravity places.”

Lance grasped Keith’s arm. 

“Thanks,” He smiled.

“Sure,” Keith nodded. “Now let’s find Shiro.”

He looked out across the surface of the asteroid.

“Shiro,” He called through his com. “Shiro, can you hear me? It’s Keith. Lance and I are here for you— Can you hear us?”

Shiro opened his eyes and looked at his helmet.

“Shiro? Shiro, do you copy?” A crackly voice called.

Shiro quickly put on his helmet.

“Yes, yes I copy.” He said.

“There’s that static again,” Keith frowned. “Do you think that we can’t hear him from the Mind realm?”

“Maybe.” Lance glanced around. “But let’s keep looking. The coordinates say that he’s in this area. And I don’t think we want to go much farther past this area, seeing as we’re on the edge of the known galaxy. “

“Shiro, are you in the mind realm?” Keith asked after a moment.

“Yes. Keith, I’m in the mind realm.” Shiro responded.

“Static. Maybe that’s the only way we can hear him?” Lance asked.

“Maybe. Shiro, if you’re hurt, don’t respond.” Keith tried.

Shiro was silent.

“No answer.” Lance spoke.

“Now, Shiro, if you’re hurt, respond.” Keith asked again.

“I’m a bit sore, Keith, and a little scratched up.” Shiro answered.

“Static. Seems like he can hear us.” Lance said. “Shiro, do you know your location?”

“No, I’m in the mind realm,” Shiro answered, looking around. 

“Lance, you can only ask him yes or no questions.” Keith scolded.

“Sorry, baby, I’m confused.”

Shiro smiled.  _ Looks like Keith doesn’t tell me everything.  _

“Let’s keep looking around. Should we split up?” Lance suggested.

“I guess. We can cover more area if we split up. But, real quick, do you know that movie, Wall-E?” Keith asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember how Eve and Wall-E kissed?”

“...Yeah…?”

Keith smiled and brought Lance close, touching their foreheads together. “Please don’t run too far away, Blue.”

Lance smiled. “I would never run away from you, Red.”

Keith nodded and launched off to search for Shiro. Lance did the same.

  
  


“Princess Allura!” Corran called, quickly floated over to Allura.

“What is it?” She looked up from the repairs she had been working on.

“They’ve found him!”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER FIVE_ **

“Keith, he’s okay, you can relax now.” Lance was watching as Keith paced back and forth in front of Shiro’s cryopod. 

“He isn’t awake yet. He hasn’t moved. He’s barely breathing. His pulse is slow and weak. There’s plenty of reasons why I should be worried, Lance.” Keith huffed.

“Okay, okay,” Lance put his hands up in surrender. “At least come and sit down.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t, I just…” Keith rubbed his face. “I just need to pace. Okay? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Lance smiled. “So long as it makes you feel better, you do what you want.”

“Is anyone going to tell me why you two are being so nice?” Pidge questioned.

“Yeah, I was wondering that too.” Allura frowned.

“You two are usually at each other’s throats. What’s changed?” Hunk cocked his head.

Lance blinked. “...They’re right, Keith, I have been acting different.”

“Yeah. Not different enough.” Keith glared at him. 

“What else do you want me to do?” Lance stood.

Keith stopped in front of Shiro’s cryopod and crossed his arms, glaring at Lance. “What do you think you should do? I’m not going to tell you.”

“What’s going on?” Allura stepped between the two. “What are you not telling us?”

“It doesn’t matter, Allura.” Keith shook his head.

“Then why’re you making such a big deal about it?” Lance stared at Keith. “You act like this and then you say it’s no big deal? You’re kidding me, Red.”

“It’s not like it’s my fault!”

“Break it up, you two!” Pidge said.

Lance stared at Pidge. “Break it up…?”

Keith laughed without humor. “Yeah. Maybe we should break it up, Lance.”

“No, Keith, please—”

“Then you won’t have to worry. You can do what you want, and you—”

Keith was interrupted by Lance grabbing both sides of his face.

“ _ No _ , Keith.”

Keith stared at him, as well as everyone else. 

“...Okay.” Keith said quietly. 

“Thank you.” Lance sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and going back over to his seat on the step.

“What… Just happened?” Pidge blinked.

“I… Don’t... Know?” Allura looked shocked.

Keith blinked a couple of times and went back to pacing, his cheeks pink. 

“Uh… I’m gonna make us a victory meal, for beating Zarkon…” Hunk left.

“I’m going to take a nap,” Pidge rubbed her eyes and left as well. 

Allura muttered something about repairs and followed Pidge out.

Allura picked up one of her mouse friends. “I need you all to spy on Lance and Keith. They’re hiding something… I want to know what.”

The mice squeaked at her and scampered away.

A few moments after Allura left (and after the mice had taken an observation position in the vents above) Keith stopped pacing and turned to Lance.

Lance looked up from his feet at Keith. They were both silent.

Lance stood, his fists clenched. He looked at Keith and walked up in front of him.

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ threaten to break up with me,” Lance pressed his index finger to Keith’s chest. “Ever. Got that, Mullet?”

Keith stared at him. “You know I love it when you’re like this, right?”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m not hearing an answer.” Lance took a few steps forward, forcing Keith to back into Shiro’s cryopod. “Don’t ever threaten to break up with me. Got it?”

“I can’t make any promises.” Keith murmured. 

“Fine. Be that way.” Lance turned around and started to walk away.

Keith grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He grasped Lance’s jacket collar and pulled him down to his level.

“Don’t you walk away from me,” He said.

“Make me stay. I dare you.” Lance smirked.

The mice hurried back to Allura, squeaking wildly.

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down! One at a time, please!”

One of the mice quickly squeaked a message.

“ _ Really _ ?” Allura gasped. “That can’t be true.”

She quickly pulled up the camera footage of the cryopod room on her gauntlet projector.

“I’m not going to,” Keith shook his head. “Someone might walk in.”

“Oh well,” Lance sighed dramatically. “Guess I can just walk away—”

“No.” Keith snapped. “I will throw you in one of those cryopods.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“To make you stay? I’ll do anything.”

Lance chuckled. “Alright, alright. Let’s just save this for later. You’re right, someone might walk in.” He kissed Keith’s forehead as Keith released his jacket collar. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, circling his arms around Lance’s waist. 

“Thank you,” Keith said quietly.

“For?”

“Changing. Being less of an ass.”

Lance laughed. “I’m not an ass.”

“Probably because you don’t have one.”

Lance gasped dramatically. “You take that back, you dick!”

Keith chuckled. “I was joking, babe. You’ve got the nicest ass on the team. After my own, of course.”

“Oh, definitely. Your ass is fabulous.” Lance smiled. 


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER SIX_ **

Allura’s jaw dropped.

“It’s impossible!” She breathed. “I thought they hated each other!”

The mice squeaked something and left for a nap. 

Allura sped to the cryopod room and threw the door open.

“Aha!” She shouted, smirking.

Lance jumped.

“Jeez, Allura, what’re you yelling for?” He leaned back against the steps.

Keith had stopped his pacing to stare at Allura. 

“Wha—” She blinked. “But— How—”

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked.

“I just— You two were hugging!”

“We haven’t moved from these spots.” Keith shook his head.

“I saw it!” Allura siad. “The secret’s out. You two are dating!”

“Would you keep it down? We’d rather keep it secret.” Lance sat forward.

“He admits it!” Allura grinned. 

Keith smiled at Lance. “Thank you, Blue.” 

“How long?” Allura asked. 

“Since just after my coma.” Lance stood and walked over to Keith. 

“Explain. Now.” Allura demanded, sitting down.

“Well,” Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist and leaned against him. “When Lance woke up from his coma for a moment or two after we captured Sendak, he said, ‘We did it, we are a good team.’ I spent the rest of the day wondering if that was a pickup line or just something he said out of delusions… I was incredibly worried while he was in his cryopod, because I didn’t want him to be in pain, and because I wanted to ask him if he had been flirting.”

“When I woke up,” Lance continued, draping an arm over Keith’s shoulders, “He pulled me to the side and asked me if I remembered anything I had said while I was in my comatose state. I said that I remembered him carrying me to my cryopod after I told him we were a good team. Then, he asked me if I had been flirting with him when I said that.”

“He said, ‘Yes. I was flirting. Why wouldn’t I flirt with a hottie like you?’ I frowned at this and asked him if he was gay, and he told me he was bisexual. He asked me the same question— I told him I was gay.” Keith said. “He asked me if I would ever be interested in him, and I answered by recounting how worried about him I had been while he was in a coma.”

“I responded by asking him out,” Lance shrugged. “He said that we could try it. And so we did.”

Allura thought for a moment. “What happened after that?”

“That was about when we went on the mission to the Balmera… Before that, though, with the rebels. Lance ran off with Nyma and got chained to a tree.” Keith frowned disapprovingly at Lance.

“What? I told her we probably shouldn’t go flying, then she said ‘Maybe Keith will give me a ride’! I didn’t want her all over my man!”

“And I didn’t want her all over you, but that didn’t stop you.” 

Lance sighed. “Anyways, after Keith went and saved my lion, he came and unchained me. Then chained me up again.”

“You looked hot, chained to a tree!” Keith protested. 

“I always look hot.”

“Not as hot as me.” 

“Whatever, Red.”

“Back to the story, please?” Allura raised an eyebrow. 

“Right,” Lance nodded. “Well, he finally unchained me, and then we flew off to the Balmera. Shiro sent him and I off together to seal up the airlock, and I wanted to mess around, but Keith told me that we had a mission and we couldn’t.”

“Then, after we rescued Shaye,” Keith yawned. “We got into that fight with the robeast. You incased it in crystal with your magic and we left. Then I was nearly killed by the gladiator robot—”

“And I was nearly sucked out into space.”

“I’m glad I pulled you in before you died,” Keith looked into Lance’s eyes. “I can’t lose you.”

“I’m glad you weren’t killed by the robot.” Lance smiled down at Keith, “But if you had died, then I would have died in space, and we could be together in the afterlife.”

Keith laughed. 

Allura smiled. “You two are cute. Why didn’t you tell the team?”

“We were afraid that we would be kicked off the team.” Keith said sheepishly. “Back on Earth, there was an all-boys organization called Boy Scouts and you would be kicked out if you were gay.”

“Well, don’t worry.” Allura assured them. “Plenty Alteans are… Gay, you called it? Well, interested in a partner of the same sex.”

“That doesn’t guarantee that the rest of the team will accept us.” Lance shook his head. 

“Shiro accepts it,” Keith shrugged. “I was mostly worried about Allura being weirded out.”

“Whoa, hang on,” Lance took a step back. “Shiro accepts us? How do you know this?”

“I told you, he’s like a brother to me. I tell him almost everything. He know’s I’m gay… He just doesn’t know that we’re together.” Keith gave Lance another sheepish smile. “Sorry, I just went ahead and told him.”

“Does anyone else know?” Allura questioned. 

“Not that I know of.” Keith shook his head. 

“Me either.” Lance shrugged.

“Do you want to tell them now?” Allura stood.

“No.” Lance responded instantly.

“What?” Keith frowned. “Why not?”

“What if they don’t respect you like they respected Shiro?” Lance looked concerned.

“Don’t respect me?” Keith was confused, “Why wouldn’t they respect me?”

“Lance has a point.” Allura agreed with Lance. “A lot of people have bias against Aerachs. And think that aerach men are less than straight men. They may lack respect for you.”

“Aerachs?” Lance frowned.

“People interested in the same sex.”

“Oh.”

“Why does it matter if they don’t respect me?” Keith looked between the two people.

“If they don’t respect you and don’t follow your orders, you can’t pilot the black lion.” Allura said.

“I won’t need to pilot the black lion,” Keith scoffed. “We found Shiro.”

“But what if he isn’t awake by the time our next battle comes along?” Allura gave Keith a sympathetic look.

“There won’t be any more battles. Zarkon is dead.”

“There are others who could take on his empire.” Allura shook her head. 

“Like who?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“His son.”

  



	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_ **

Shiro felt now that he was in a cryopod— Cold and stiff, but better than floating in space with a trail of zero-gravity blood around him in a cloud of crimson. But Shiro still couldn’t see the real world. His eyes were open wide— But he could only see the mindscape. He couldn’t hear anything either. Just empty silence. 

He couldn’t hear anything from his helmet com. There was no sound in the mindscape. There was no noise coming from the outside world.

Absolutely nothing.

It was driving Shiro insane.

_ Why am I not awake? Did we beat Zarkon? Is everyone okay? Am I dead? Where did Lance and Keith go? What was going on between them? Am I in a cryopod for Voltron, or was I captured by the Galra? _

Suddenly there was a shifting motion all around him.

“Is he waking up?” Keith gasped, spinning on the cryopod. 

Shiro shifted within the cryopod and his purple eyes opened. 

“Shiro!” Keith grinned and removed the blue glass.

“Keith?” Shiro blinked, looking disoriented and confused. “What happened?”

“We don’t exactly know, but we got rid of Zarkon.”

“Oh,” Shiro nodded. “Good.” He stumbled out of the cryopod, his bruised and battered arm without a sleeve. His galra arm was left undamaged somehow, and his hair had somehow gotten much shaggier. His armor was dented and scratched, and Keith would have taken it off of him before he put him in the cryopod, but he was scared it would hurt him or ir would be too late once they got it off. 

Keith went in to hug Shiro, careful not to hurt him, and Shiro awkwardly patted his back. “Good to be back.” He smiled weakly. 

Keith took a step back and tried not to be hurt. Shiro hadn’t hugged him back— He much have gone through some sort of emotional trauma while he was in the mindscape or something.  _ He just needs some rest _ .

Lance stood up and patted Shiro’s shoulder. “Glad to see you on your feet.”

“Thanks,” Shiro nodded. “Ah… I might not be for much longer… I need to lie down…”

“We’ll get you to your bed, right away,” Allura smiled and led Shiro off down the hall.

Keith watched him go in silence, a somber look in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Red?” Lance asked, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist.

“He seems… Different.”

“I’m sure he just needs some rest.”

“Yeah… just some rest.”

  
  



	8. Authors Note

ALRIGHT SO 

This was a total mass post, since I put up the first 3 chapters all in the span of 20 minutes and posted the next 4 the following day. 

I wrote this whole thing way back in 2018, after season 2 of Voltron ended.

I'm considering writing more of this story, I just don't quite know where to pick up. If you have ideas, feel free to send them my way!

DISCLAIMER THAT I HADN'T PUT IN EARLIER-- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH DREAMWORKS, VOLTRON; LEGENDARY DEFENDER, ETC.

Sorry, I like to write in all caps, my b

How's everyone's global quarantine going? Mine kinda sucks. 

Fortunately though I don't have to facilities to dye or cut my hair (Its already super short since I'm cute like that), so I spent six hours cleaning my room and am now repainting it. Also bingewatching Voltron and tons of tik toks. Spending as much time possible on my skateboard and working out (starting a two week ab challenge tomorrow). 

Online school begins again tomorrow. So, we will see what happens. 

Everyone stay safe and stay smiling, you're all beautiful.


End file.
